Breakfast in Bed
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: Basically the title says it all. Alice & Hatter share a heated moment while having breakfast in bed. A short one-shot written from Midnight-2am. Kinda a deleted scene from Alice's Return. Hope you enjoy!


_Hello Alice/Tarrant(Hatter) fans! As promised in my note in _Alice's Return_ I present you with a little deleted one-shot scene. If you read the story you can figure out where this goes, if not then it's just a little Alice/Tarrant one-shot. Just a little warning I was up from midnight to 2am typing this so I'm sorry if it's horrible. But anyways, ENJOY!- _BurtonWannaBe

**Breakfast in Bed**

Alice woke that morning feeling rested. She sat up, letting the soft blanket fall off her bare chest, and gave a long stretch. After a long night of making love to her new husband she couldn't waited to see what the day brought. Husband. She still wasn't used to calling Tarrant that but she loved the sound of it. They had been married for all of four days so far and she was loving it.

They had spent most of their time wrapped in each other's arms or trying to rearrange the furniture before ending up in a heap of sweat slicked, bare skin. She couldn't help but laugh at all the times they had ended up passed out from their activities. It was a wonder they weren't exhausted now. In fact Tarrant wasn't even in the room.

She frowned and got up, listening for any sound of where he could be. When she heard him humming down stairs in the kitchen she smiled. He was no doubt trying to make breakfast like he always seemed to do. She was tempted to sneak down the stairs and wrap her arms around his waist but thought against it. As much as she desired her husband right now she needed the food he was making so she could desire him later and longer.

So she went to the bathroom, not bothering to place on her robe since it was a warm morning, and went about her morning routine. As she brushed her hair she heard Hatter coming up the stairs, humming as he went. She shook her head and placed her brush back on the counter, exiting the room to meet the man she loved.

"Ah," he exclaimed, his ever present grin widening. "Good morning, my heart."

"Hm, good morning to you, my love." She kissed his cheek, noticing that he was just as naked as she was. He was also carrying a food tray. "What do you have there?"

"I figured you would enjoy some breakfast in bed this morning." He placed the tray on his bedside table, knocking off the fabric scraps and sewing instruments he had left there. Then he turned to her with a grin and waved over the bed, indicating for her to climb back in.

For some reason she felt a little nervous at the look in his eyes, his bright green had darkened a few shades. But she trusted him so she crawled up the foot of the bed and sat before him. Before removing the cover over the plate he leaned down and kissed her, long and hard. Alice groaned and returned the kiss, loving the taste of him. He pulled back, still grinning at her, before she could pull him down on the bed.

"I must start my mornings with a proper kiss from my wife." He said matter-of-factly.

"A kiss just so you don't have to start your day." She added, causing him to laugh. A kiss like that usually ended up with them not getting up for hours.

"On most days but I have a plan for today." He turned to the tray and removed the lid. Alice watched as he went about arranging things and laid out, half propped on her pillows. When he turned Hatter almost dropped the plate at the sight. To him she was always breathtaking, especially since she lost her shyness about being naked in front of him. It was hard to still be shy in front of the person who had kissed every part of your body. "Lay like that and you may not get your breakfast."

"Should I put a shirt on?" She asked sweetly, a grin formed on her perfect lips.

He chuckled and shook his head, kneeling on his side of the large bed. "Hm, tempting but I like seeing you."

"As I like seeing you." She deliberately dropped her eyes down his body, landing on his manhood. She blushed slightly and grinned as he began to lengthen under her gaze.

"Alice, my dear, keep looking at me like that and we really won't be eating this food." He warned with a groan.

She was about to say something about just wanting him but her stomach had other plans. The organ let out a deep growl in protest to her thoughts, demanding something more substantial. She sighed. "Fine, I suppose actual food would be better."

He laughed and placed the plate between them. On it was a few pieces of French toast (she'd taught him how to make them a few days ago), bacon, and sausage. "Your main breakfast, m' lady."

"Oh, this looks wonderful." She smiled up at him but before she could take a piece he pulled the plate away. She frowned at him but he only grinned. He took one of the French toast and held it before her. She chuckled and shook her head before opening her mouth and taking a bite of the food. She moaned at the taste, licking her lips after swallowing the bite. "Yummy."

He chuckled at her reaction and held the bread before her again. Once she finished the bread she took his hand and liked the remains from his fingers. Hatter gulped at her action and reached for another piece but this time she stopped him.

"My turn." She said, another piece of French toast and holding it before him. He shrugged and took a bite, repeating her actions when he finished it. They went back and forth until that plate was finished. "That was delicious, Tarrant." She said, licking at her lips.

"Are you still hungry?" His eyes flashed with heat as he removed the plate from their bed.

"Depends on what else there is." She practically purred. The shiver that ran down his spine didn't go unnoticed by her. Just as their little game of sensual feeding was getting to her, it was affecting him as well.

"Hm, well I did bring something else up." He turned with a medium sized bowl in his hands. When he placed it between them she peered into it. It was filled with all kind of fruit. Chopped up watermelon and cantaloupe, full strawberries and grapes, even raspberries and squimberries. It turned out that the funny looking grapes were really sweet and Alice found them delicious.

"I could go with some fruit." She smiled up at him.

"The lay back and I will feed you some." He pleadingly looked at her. With a shrugged Alice settled back, her head resting on her pillows and her lower body turned towards him. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." He instructed, scooting closer. She did as he said.

He deftly reached into the bowl and rubbed the piece of cantaloupe along her lower lip. She opened wider and took a bite from the fruit. As she chewed it he ate the rest. Again he reached into the bowl and feed her a piece of fruit, finishing off the rest of it. But when she took a bite of a strawberry and the juices dripped out the corner of her mouth her could stop from licking them off.

Alice moaned at the feel of his tongue running along the corner of her mouth. She turned, still keeping her eyes, closed and captured his mouth, all desire for food leaving her. When he pulled back she looked up at him to see pure desire shinning back at her. But rather then kiss her again he reached back into the bowl, pulling out a piece of watermelon. He held it in front of him, turning it as if examining it.

"You know, I've always wonder what watermelon would taste like mixed with Alice." His voice was husky and he mused over the thought.

Alice blushed at the implications his thought had. She was slightly terrified but even more thrilled at the idea. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "Care to try it out?"

Hatter whipped around to stare at her, eyes wide in shock. She smiled and nodded, giving him the ok. He gave her a lopsided grin, lowering over her. He placed the piece of fruit in the center her collar bone and dragged it down between her breasts. Alice shivered as the fruit left a cold trail over her bare skin. When he was done dragging it down to her navel he offered her the fruit and she ate it. When she swallowed he lowered his head and licked up the juicy trail.

Alice gasped, arching slightly at his action. After he had all the juice licked up he pulled back, licking his lips. "Mmm, Alice flavored watermelon. I wonder…" He trailed off, looking back in the bowl. This time he pulled out a small grape, grinning. He held the grape over one of her breasts and gently squeezed it. The grape juice squished from the small fruit, covering her sensitive peak and causing her to gasp.

He placed the empty sack in his mouth, chewed it, then took her nipple. She cried out, gripping the sheets, at the contrast of the cool juices and his warm mouth. Once he had sucked all the juice from her nipple, he licked up the rest from her breast. Then he took a raspberry and repeated his actions on her other breast. Next he took a cantaloupe and drew circles down her belly, slowly licking the trail away. He kept going at it, placing different pieces on different spots and licking them away, but he never went past her navel.

He continued until Alice was panting with need. She moaned whenever he licked away the fruit juice and gasped when he dragged it down her body. He was causing chills to run over her skin. She wanted more but he seemed content with his little snacking.

"Tarrant." She finally groaned out after he licked away a particularly long trail.

"Hm?" He lazily ran his tongue over her nipple.

"Please, I need you to…" She paused and licked her lips when he raised his head, fixing her with his lust filled eyes. "I need you to go lower."

"Lower?" He repeated, dragging his eyes down her body to settle on her core. She was already glistening with desire, causing him to lick his lips. He wanted to taste her true desire for him and he knew what he wanted it with.

Gently he ran two fingers along her outer lips, causing her to cry out once again. When her had them coated he lifted them to his mouth and cleaned them, moaning at their scent. "Mmm, pure Alice."

She blushed like she always did when he did that and watched him remove a strawberry from the bowl. He took a bite out of it, licking up the juices that squished free.

"Pure strawberry. Both wonderful flavors separate but I wonder what they taste like together." His smile was pure taunting.

Before she could stop him he dragged the half piece of strawberry between her folds. She gasped and shuttered at the feeling, moaning when he repeated the action. With wide eyes she watched him place the fruit in his mouth and close his eyes. His moan was pure pleasure.

"Absolutely delicious." He smacked his lips together and leaned over her. Smiling he kissed her, invading her mouth with his tongue, daring her to taste what he tasted. And she could. When he pulled back he reached into the bowl once again. "If strawberries taste that good with Alice then I wonder what squimberries taste like."

"Tarrant…" she moaned, trailing off when he began to rub her core. She closed her eyes, letting the feel of his hand on her take her away. When he stopped she opened her eyes and felt him rub the lumpy fruit along her sensitive core. She bit her lip to keep from crying out at the strange sensation. He continued to roll the small fruit up and down until he had it completely covered in her juices.

When she was so close to coming he removed the fruit and stared down at her. He trailed his fingers down her stomach and to the apex of her leg and core, gently rubbing it in circles. She shivered and watched him lift the fruit to his mouth. When he bit into it and gave a loud moan, eyes nearly rolling back into his head, she nearly came. The knowledge that he enjoyed her taste with the fruit was almost too much for her.

"So magnificent." He whispered, kissing her again. She couldn't stop from groaning at the taste of herself, the squimberry, Tarrant, and the other fruits he had eaten mixed together. All of this was too erotic.

"Tarrant…" She gasped, pulling back for air when she felt his hand begin to rub her swollen core.

He smirked at her, continuing to move his hand. "As much as all those flavors are together there is still one taste I love by itself." He scooted down between her legs, lifting them over his shoulders and aligning his face with her jewel. "Absolutely pure Alice." He whispered before running his tongue along her seam.

She allowed herself to cry out this time, moving her hands to tangle in his wild hair and arch into his face. She bucked when he began to thrust his tongue in and out. She wasn't going to last long. "Tarrant… I can't… can't h-hold…"

"Let go." He growled and flicked her clitoris. She came hard and he licked her clean. He would never get enough of her taste and didn't want to stop trying. But the aching pain in his pulsing member was becoming too much to bare. He had to be buried in her.

He crawled up her body, watching her as she tried to catch her breath. Tarrant reached out and brushed back some of her hair that had twisted around her face. She was truly beautiful, flushed with desire and glowing from her release. She was his Goddess.

Alice opened her eyes and smiled at him. She pulled him down for a long kiss and forced him to roll onto his back, careful of the fruit bowl. When he laid out flat she sat up, straddling his waist. With a grin she took a piece of fruit from the bowl and held it over him. "You had her taste so now it's my turn."

Hatter could do nothing but gasp as she repeated his actions from before. She trailed a piece of watermelon in a straight line down his torso, gave him the fruit, and licked up the juice. Next she took a grape to one of his nipples followed by a raspberry to the other. Then it was a cantaloupe drawn in circles over his abs and belly.

She matched every one of his movements with hers until he begged her to let him have her. Instead she took his member into her hands and began pumping him, occasionally kissing and licking it. Before he could stop himself he came. Luckily he was able to get control before he spent himself entirely. But it was enough for her.

"I wonder how a strawberry would taste with Tarrant." She mused picking up a strawberry and biting off half of it. He watched her scoop some of his cum with the strawberry, swirling it over the flattened end of the berry with her finger. She licked her finger clean and ate the strawberry, moaning at the taste. "Very, very yummy." She purred and kissed him, giving him a taste before pulling back.

Hatter grew harder as he watched her pick out a squimberry. She took the berry and rubbed it along his shaft before coating it with his cum. This time she slowly lifted it to her mouth, licking her lips in anticipation. When she did place the fruit in her mouth he almost came again. He moan of pleasure didn't help his control.

"Truly heavenly." She moaned and kissed him again.

Tarrant had enough of their teasing. He wanted her right that moment. With a grunt he rolled them back over with her underneath him. He positioned himself at her entrance and pulled back from the kiss.

"Hm, as tasty as those were, Tarrant, I have to agree I do prefer something much purer." She smiled up at him with hooded eyes. Her hand snaked down his belly and she covered her fingers in what was left of his mess. Slowly she brought them to her mouth and licked them clean. "Absolutely pure Tarrant."

He groaned and lowered his head to the valley between her breasts. She couldn't help but laugh. "You are a dangerous tease, my Alice."

"So do something about it." She challenged placing her arms back around his neck and pulling him back down for a kiss.

As their tongues dueled he slammed into her in one quick stroke. She cried out in pleasure like every time before, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his long, thick, hard member filling her to capacity. Tarrant waited a moment for her to adjust before he began to move inside her. Slowly at first; in and out… in and out…. But that didn't last long.

They were both on fire with their passion for one another and he was soon pumping in and out, faster and harder. Alice moaned or gasped each time he entered her and tried to squeeze around him as he pulled out. One of her hands migrated to his hair, twisting around the bright red lochs. Her other hand moved to grip his bicep, her nails digging into his skin.

Tarrant growled at the feel of her sharp nails sinking into his flesh. The slight pleasurable pain had him increasing his speed, rocking into her hard enough to rock the entire bed. Panting too hard to kiss her he lowered him mouth to her neck where he licked and sucked the long column.

He wasn't going to last much longer. Growling again he took one hand and reached between them. He rubbed at where they were joined for a few strokes before gently pinching her. That was enough and she was over.

Alice screamed his name as her release carried her away. Wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. Just before she felt Hatter shoot his seed inside her, she felt the sharp pain of his teeth bite into her shoulder. That sent her into another release. Little shockwaves racked through her and into him when he began licking and sucking at the bite mark.

When she was able to catch her breath she began to laugh. Tarrant pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her. She explained, "You bit me."

"It appears that I did." He chuckled. "But you clawed my." He twisted his arm to look at the light trail of blood he felt moving down his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked horrified when she saw the four angry nail marks and the blood coming from them.

"Don't be. I kinda like it. They prove that I did my job as your husband." He grinned down at her, lifting his arm in front of him.

"You don't need claw marks for anyone to know that." She giggled back, taking his elbow. Gently she licked at the small trail of blood and the four wounds. Hatter shivered at the action. "All anyone has to do is look in my eyes and they'll know."

"Or walk by the house so they can hear your scream." He teased. Alice flushed and covered her face. He had a point, she was definitely a loud screamer. He had to laugh at her embarrassment. "Don't hide," he removed her hands and kissed her nose. "I take the screaming as a complement."

"You would." She softly smacked his arm and laughed with him.

With a moan he finally pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, picking up the fruit bowl as he went. He peeked inside and blinked. "It seems we ate most of the fruit."

"Hm, what's left?" Alice stretched and rolled onto her side to face him.

"Two squimberries." He showed her.

Alice smiled and took one of the berries. She dragged it over is bottom lip and fed it to him when he opened his mouth. He in turn grabbed the last berry and fed it to her. She took it and kissed his finger. "Mm, thank you for a wonderful breakfast."

"You are more than welcome." He grin had her laughing.

Alice stretched again and placed her hand on her stomach. Her nose wrinkled at the sticky feeling. "I think we need a bath. Who knew that fruit was so sticky?"

"I can think of many was to clean off." Hatter growled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." She turned and kissed his cheek. "But right now I want one way. And that involves warm water, soap, bubbles, and-"

"A partner to make sure you get everything." Tarrant finished with an amused gleam in his eye.

"I was going to say a soft cloth but I like you idea, too."

"Shall we?" He offered her his hand.

When she took it he picked her up and carried her to their largish bathroom where they spent a long time enjoying the warm water, the scented soap, the very soft washing cloth, and the partner they plan to spend the rest of their life with.

**END**

_Viola! A quick one-shot deleted scene for my story. Tell me what ya think and please be nice. I remind you that I was up very late typing this._

_As for my next story, I currently have a forth of it typed and am working on it. I will do my best to have it posted before classes start in August. Please be patient! Thanks!_


End file.
